the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
2014
This is a timeline of important events that occurred in 2014 that changed the way of how our characters live. 2014 January 10th * The Murder of Frank Castle's family occurs. 12th * Curt Connors begins testing on animals. 21st * The Osborns learn of Emily Lyman's condition February 1st * The Lizard plans to destroy New York. * Taskmaster arrives in New York City. 4th * Taskmaster fights the Avengers (Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic) and wins. 6th * Vulture blows up a store * Taskmaster battles the Fantastic Four (he loses) * Taskmaster plans his revenge 7th * Juggernaut breaks-out of prison. 8th * Vulture and crew go for 'The Big One' * Spider-Man fights Vulture and wins. 11th * Avengers begin to work on developing a teleportation device * Mysterio discovers Spider-Man. 12th * Spider-Man defeats Mysterio * Mysterio is placed in-prison 15th * Nelson and Murdock moves in * Deadpool fights Juggernaut (loses terribly). * Iron Man comes up with a design for Steve's new suit. * Black Bart is killed * Iron Man fights and defeats Avalanche (member of the Brotherhood) * The Man in Black becomes known, slightly. 17th * Mysterio is released from prison. * Spider-Man sends Mysterio back to prison. * Spider-Man clears his name using a confession from Mysterio. 20th * Return of Bashenga 21st * Mysterio breaks out of prison with the help of Tinkerer * Cloak and Dagger's origins * Atlas is arrested 23rd * Matt Murdock officially becomes a vigilante 24th * The Front of the X-Mansion is destroyed March 1st * Prison Breakout * Flint Marko's superpowered origin * Juggernaut fights Iron Man 3rd * Hawkeye begins going after a mob in NYC 11th * Spider-Man fights Kraven and Chameleon 12th * Kraven is apprehended * Spider-Man becomes an ally of the Fantastic Four * Daredevil helps Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four 14th * Spider-Man gets his powers back * Morbius is apprehended 13th * Spider-Man becomes Bagman * Morbius's origin * Spider-Man loses his powers 22nd * Kangaroo is apprehended due to a fight with Spider-Man * Blinder fights Human Torch (and loses) * Molten Man is defeated and apprehended * Liz Allen leaves New York to be with her brother 31st * Hulk fights Red-Hulk for the first time April 1st * The Avengers fight Adaptoid * Justin Hammer loses his military contract 4th * Spider-Man fights the Green Goblin * Norman Osborn is seemingly killed * Donald Menken is killed 9th * Cain Marko is attacked by the Hand * Ant-Man and the Wasp fight the Hand (and Cain but briefly) * Moon Knight helps defend civilian Cain Marko from the Hand * Midgard Serpent (old timeline) travels to Midgard (Earth) 11th * Fear Itself (P1&P2) 12th * Fear Itself (P3&P4) 25th * Klaw invades Wakanda (is defeated) May 2nd * Grant Industries Building is destroyed 8th * Gang Shootout (Tombstone & Rivals) 9th * Spider-Man and Human Torch defeat Tombstone 12th * The Rivals disband (due to Power-Man) 18th * Cloak becomes a vigilante 26th * Star-Lord robs a intergalactic bank June 2nd * Punisher's Debut 5th * Moon Knight returns 16th * Black Knight develops Adhesive-X * Crimemaster Jr. is arrested (thanks to Daredevil) 24th * Electro's Origins * Exterminators Gang enter New York 29th * Agent Goddard dies * Captain America (and team) prevent terrorist act by Black Knight July 1st * The Hand goes after Danny Rand * Jennifer Walters takes Cain Marko as a client 3rd * Thor escapes Niflheim * Thor returns to Asgard 4th * Spider-Man fights Electro and the Rhino for the first time * Exterminators rob Yankee Stadium 5th * Black Cat fights Spider-Man for the first time * George Stacy dies to Electro 10th * Juggernaut visits the X-Mansion / brother Charles * Members of the Brotherhood are arrested (thanks to the Avengers and X-Men) 15th * Captain America fights Taskmaster (he gets away) 17th * Sentinels attack X-Men 21st * Steel Serpent's Debut * She-Hulk's origins * Davos (Steel Serpent) attacks Rand Industries * Daniel Rand's Logo on his chest is found out about 23rd * Bruce Banners is kidnapped by the Enclave 27th * Hawkeye is kidnapped by a gang August 10th * Spider-Man defeats the Exterminators * Spider-Man returns after a long hiatus 13th * Hawkeye escapes and defeats a gang 19th * S.H.I.E.L.D learns of a HYDRA site 28th * Avengers launch an assault on a HYDRA Weapons Base * Hawkeye's family (Laura and kids) are killed by HYDRA September 2nd * Hela invades Asgard 11th * Sandman's debut * Avengers defeat Sandman 20th * Moon Knight defeats Bullseye * Bullseye's spine is broken * Moon Knight leaves to India with Frenchie, his daughter, and Marlene Marvel October 2nd * Spider-Man fights Sandman for the first time * Spider-Man defeats the Enforcers and Sandman 14th * Skrull's invade Ecuador * Super-Skrull's debut * Fantastic Four and Avengers defeat Super-Skrull 16th * Danny Rand takes back the title of Iron Fist * The Hand (those in New York) are seemingly defeated * Davos leaves New York, abandons Iron Fist title * Cain Marko gets his sentence and goes to prison 17th * Iron Fist works on Heroes for Hire 18th * Madcap's Debut * Deadpool fights Madcap for the first time 21st * Punisher returns to New York 25th * Deacon is released from prison * Matt Murdock takes Melvin Potter as a client * Daredevil is born 29th * Ronin makes his debut November 1st * Johnathan Blaze transforms into Ghost Rider after a long period of time * Deacon's first debut 6th * Barracuda's debut and death * Punisher fights Barracuda for the first time 12th * Daredevil encounters Bullseye 16th * Ronin is recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D 20th * The Avengers Compound is temporarily shutdown for renovations 26th * Magneto's family is killed by ??? December 6th * Magneto's Mayhem 31st * Annihilation Event 2015 Category:Timeline Category:Years